testtesttesttesttesttesttesttestfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicholas Crawson
|age = 14 |class = Noble |gender = Male |height = 5'7 |eye color = Blue |hair color = Blond |parents = Delilah Crawson (mother) Alexander Crawson (father) |siblings = Penelope Crawson (sister) Sarah Crawson (sister) Christina Crawson (sister) Marcus Crawson (brother) |lover = N/A }} Nicholas Crawson is one of the dual-protagonists in A Tale Of Two. He is a character created by Liza. History Backstory Nicholas, often referred to as "Nicky" by his younger sister, Sarah, was born into a more high-end family, the Crawson family, in 1053. He is the eldest of five siblings, the next being Penelope, then Sarah, Christina and Marcus. Being the eldest, he is instantly considered to be more mature and also the heir to the family's estate and fortune. While most of his family seems to have a tolerance for peasants and serfs, he is completely against the idea of mingling, let alone being in the presence of, with any class lower than himself. Due to that, he is seen to be uptight and very rude, which leads to the eventual set up of the story. In The Story The story starts on July 24, 1067 with Nicholas arguing with his mother on whether he should go to the market or not. He eventually loses the debate and is forced to go to the market. His sister, Sarah, requests that she go with him in which he declines. He then heads to the market by himself. While at the market, he runs into a girl with red eyes and auburn hair, Evangeline Daugherty. He instantly shows his distaste at her before continuing on his way. He heads to a stall selling flour, in which he meets a lady who is looking for her daughter. He instantly shows that he cares little for her affairs, making the lady very upset. He buys his flour and leaves. While buying sugar from a clearly discomforted man, he notices that a group of girls are giggling over at him. He is both pleased and angered by this, seeing as how he loves how they acknowledge his beauty, but angered in how they felt like they could have a chance with him when they are mere peasants. On July 26, 1067, he is once again in the market. His necklace is taken from him, so he chases after the man in the hood. The man slams a door in his face, causing Nicholas to stop his run. Many flock to him, hoping to see if he were okay. Then, the girl with red eyes returns, chasing down the thief and returning the necklace to Nicholas. He shows distaste at her actions, forcing the girl to apologize. Once he feels like he's tortured her enough, he walks away, a smirk of victory on his face. Three days later, on July 29, 1067, his mother asks him to bring to him Evangeline so he can offer the girl a job. He shows great disdain at this but is forced to do so any way. Sarah tags along with him and the two of them go in search of the girl. When they find Evangeline, Sarah and Evangeline are quickly drawn into conversation, much to the annoyance of Nicholas. He snaps at them, throwing insults at peasants in general. Evangeline goes to slap him, but pauses. He takes a chance and grabs her wrist, getting into her face and telling her that if she dared try again, he would make her regret it. Evangeline is then pushed away. She walks away and returns later with her mother, in which time Sarah suggests he should marry her. He snidely remarks that he could never marry a peasant. Evangeline returns and they head to the estate. Once at the estate, he makes a quick beeline for his room. Evangeline grabs his wrist, forcing him to turn. She once more yanks at him and they both go tumbling to the ground, with him landing on top of her. At the bottom of the stairs, their jaws smack against each other's, making it seem like a kiss. He pushes away from her, calling her a "clumsy peasant". He then goes to stand, after his three other siblings, Penelope, Christina and Marcus, come to see what happened. He suddenly gets a feeling of vertigo and starts to wobble on his feet. Evangeline then takes him to his room, where she forces him to agree to work with her in a mutual agreement, or else she would make his life a living hell. He agrees, despite not wanting to work with her. Being happy with her accomplishments, she leaves him to his own thoughts. On July 31, 1067, he accompanies Evangeline to her house to pack her things. He grabs one of her pictures and laughs at the picture. This upsets Evangeline, and she takes the picture from him. He then rushes her out of the house and to her own, getting annoyed when she stops to say goodbye to her brother, Dakota. He then, once at the estate, throws her stuff down in her room, angering the girl. He then leaves her, only to argue with her later about how long she is taking in the washroom. He then enters the washroom, much to her annoyance, and commands her to go get him hot water. While she is away, he undresses to where he is only wearing his pants, which seems to fluster the girl. He is then seen crashing into Evangeline as she tries to put out the oven fire. He plays along with their plan to play nice and makes it seem like his own fault, throwing glares at her way as he now has to change. He returns with a new shirt on and sits at the table. Sarah shouts for Evangeline to join them, to which he replies that she doesn't wish to sit with them, dismissing Evangeline once again. He politely asks for more ale, trying not to seem annoyed by her presence, which ends up failing as she spills ale all over him. Nicholas storms away, returning to his room. Evangeline returns, trying to apologize, to which he makes the comment that her mother never loved her. The red eyed girl then says that her parents are dead, shocking Nicholas. She runs away in tears, which makes him feel guilty as he didn't know any better. He goes to her room, demanding she come out so he can apologize. She refuses, much to his annoyance. He then leaves and goes to the kitchen, dismissing the kitchenmaid, Isabelle, and cooking a meal for Evangeline. He then sets the food down at the table, requesting that Sarah, who was up and out of bed, to go and bring Evangeline to the dining room. The child does so, and Nicholas pours them both some ale. The two talk about how Evangeline should eat, while Nicholas slowly tries to get himself drunk. Once Evangeline tries to make him say "I'm sorry", he replies that he isn't drunk enough to be dealing with the issue. Evangeline finally gives in and eats the food, while Nicholas silently drinks more and more ale. He finally makes the comment on how hungry she is, his words slurred. This puts pause to Evangeline's eating, and she asks if he's okay. While drunk, he makes the comment on how his father should have been back from the seize of Normandy by now, and how a letter came home, probably telling of his death. He makes the comment on how he's the only one who knows, and how he is likely dead. Evangeline tries to reach out to him, but he pulls her into him, kissing her. The girl tries to lead him to his own room, but it becomes clear that he can't walk. She then leads him to her room, letting him sleep on the bed. He complains on how he is hot and strips off his shirt, flustering Evangeline. He then instantly falls asleep. He later awakes in the early, early hours of August 1, 1067, where he sees her sleeping in the chair in her room. He sighs and brings her to the bed, but still she shivers uncontrollably. He groans in protest and joins her in bed to keep her warm. She awakens shortly after and questions why they are in the same bed. He explains how she would have froze to death otherwise. Nicholas inquires what he did while drunk, to which she replies nothing. He tries to push further, but she starts to cry, saying that she felt bad about how she treated him, saying he only lashed out because his father was dead. While she cries, he instantly remembers what happened the night before, including the kiss. He tells Evangeline to stop saying sorry, but she continues to do so any way. After Evangeline calms down, due to Nicholas being rude with her, she inquires about what all he remembered. He says he doesn't, while he relives the feeling of her pressed against him and how kissing her felt. He quickly pushes the thoughts from his head before bidding her a good rest and leaving the house. Nicholas heads to the forest, wearing his cloak and a lantern in hand, hoping to escape for a few hours. Relationships Evangeline Daugherty TBC... Sarah Crawson TBC... Category:A Tale of Two Category:Males Category:Owned by Rainfacestar